Target
Target is the first scenario of the Rise of the Necromancer campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. Walkthrough Sandro, who has obtained the pieces for the cloak of the undead Lord and armor of the Damned, has to go on a long march towards Deyja. However, his first opponents, sent by Ethric, stand in his way. Sandro will have to deal with each and every single opponent. He also receives word that Jeddite, Ethric's apprentice and a former friend of Sandro, decided Sandro is a threat and has to be eliminated, hence why he allied with a Rampart up north to take Sandro down. Sandro remembers Jeddite as one of the best students of Ethric and decides to use the weakness of Jeddite being his friend. As such, Sandro's nearest opponents are Jeddite in the east and Ufretin in the north. Sandro's spies warn him he should walk carefully, for there are many dangers in the desert. There are also three seer's huts around the area: *the southern one asks for 12 griffins with no reward *the western one asks for a quiet eye of the dragon (found in the underground, below starting town) for +2 knowledge *the northwestern one asks for a sentinel's shield (found in the underground, below starting town) for +13 defense Sandro replies to Jeddite with a letter, claiming he thanks Jeddite for showing the ways of magic, for now Sandro will use every ounce of power to kill him and his troops and raise them as undead, if they try to stop him on his way to Deyja, to cast the shadow of death on the land. Sandro admits that is not his usual way to exploit enemy's weaknesses, since he prefers to use persuasive methods or surprise attacks. However, he admits that did shake the enemy's confidence and sends letters to his enemies he has powerful artifacts and will use them to convert everyone into undead if they stand in his way. Sandro's enemies do not send a word, making Sandro hope that these are weak people, which can be easily frightened. If Sandro takes a boat, he can go towards east to find an island, where the purple keymaster tent lies. Once Sandro has defeated the Dungeon and Rampart towns, he can continue towards north, where barbarians lie. Sandro learns one of the leaders is Ethric's brother, Jabarkas, who hopes to gain these artifacts to make a name for himself. Sandro thinks he can twist the situation, allowing these barbarians to kill each other so the pass to Deyja is cleared for him. Instead, someone broke into Sandro's room and slashed his bed and took 10003 gold from his chest. Sandro is furious, for he could've been assassinated easily enough. Continuing towards north, Sandro can find a Stronghold town. Around it are two seer's huts: one asks for a clover of fortune (found near the green keymaster tent) for +3 knowledge and the other the titan's gladius (found near the purple keymaster tent) for +13 attack. The other location is a white keymaster tent, protected by a black guard, whose tent lies in the underground tunnels. The white keymaster tent opens a border guard southwest of the starting town. The green keymaster tent, located beyond the white border guard, unlocks the Necropolis in the underground. While being protected by ghost dragons, that Necropolis has all buildings built, including the Soul Prison. Towards northwest, Sandro has to take out two garrisons of Stronghold and Castle troops. Past the second garrison, Sandro has a brief memory of meeting a maiden here, but a troop warns him Jabarkas wants Sandro dead for kidnapping his daughter. After defeating and capturing the last Stronghold town, Sandro has to find the Inferno town in northwest. Sandro can take the longer route (and has to defeat a garrison) or simply unlock the purple border guard and make a sneak attack. With the last of the towns captured, Sandro continues on. Towns *Necropolis x2 *Rampart *Dungeon *Stronghold x2 *Inferno Strategy Sandro has to equip the artifacts and start attacking lands, increasing his army of zombies, wights or liches throughout the land. Also, he should pay attention on solving the quests, due to many scenarios being ahead. Sandro is the only carryover hero and has a limit to level 5. Bugs There are no griffins dwellings in this scenario. None of the three griffin stacks will join the hero, so to complete the seer's quest, the hero will need to recruit the creatures from refugee camps or hire adventure map enemies in the month of griffin. Category:Rise of the Necromancer scenarios